Unbreakable Machine-Doll Manga Chapter 002
Synopsis Inside the Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart, Raishin was disappointed as he looked at his academic ability test results of being in the 1235th place out of 1236 as Yaya, behind him, looks on inquisitively. She then asked Raishin what the paper he was holding was. Raishin handed the paper to Yaya and answers her, adding a remark of making an excuse for himself from the results. Yaya reads out the results aloud causing Raishin to become more depressed. She then threw the results away as she tried consoling him, noting the efforts he did to get into the Academy as well as his skills in actual battle. Raishin assented but sighed that at that rate he was not going to be able to participate in the Night Party. He then commented that he needs to think of a plan. Yaya exclaims that they should start cramming, but Raishin ruled it out as there are only a few days left before the Night Party and that there is only one scheduled exam remaining. Yaya then asked Raishin what they were then going do when a sudden commotion suddenly caught Raishin’s attention. As Raishin turned to look, the crowd of students, frghtened, was frantically clearing a path for Charlotte who, along with Sigmund, was approaching. Raishin commented on the scene when Kimberly suddenly interposed, introducing who Charlotte is and then comparing her to Raishin as she picked up his academic ability test results. She handed it back to him as she introduced herself, gave him some advice, and then turned away when Raishin stopped her to ask what he needed to do to participate in the Night Party. Kimberly answered Raishin the entry requirements, remarking that it would be impossible for him to participate, but Raishin furthered inquired for what he still did not knew. Kimberly explained more about the Night Party to Raishin, and then Raishin remarked conclusively what he needed to do. Kimberly noticed Raishin’s fixation with the Night Party and asked him why he was and what he wanted from it. Raishin answered that he wanted to be a Wiseman. Kimberly saw Raishin’s determination, and as she turned her back and started walking away, she hinted him of another way to enter the Night Party then finally left. After Kimberly left, Raishin looked out upon Charlotte, schemingly mentioning her registration code. As Charlotte was passing, she complained to Sigmund about the surrounding students’ reaction towards her. Sigmund cited the reasons for their reaction, making Charlotte irritated at him, exclaiming for him to keep quiet. Sigmund did not falter and continued on, suggesting Charlotte to make friends. Charlotte and Sigmund then continued on their banters when Sigmund suddenly noticed and pointed out ahead on Raishin, who along with Yaya, was awaiting her. Raishin greeted Charlotte and then recited her profile. Charlotte asked Raishin what he wanted from her, and Raishin challengingly answered her. The surrounding crowd of students then buzzed about Raishin challenging Charlotte into a fight. Charlotte mocked him of being an idiot, and Raishin retorted back of knowing his place, mentioning his rank. Charlotte was shocked and the surrounding crowd of students burst into laughter. Charlotte then mocked him again, but Raishin argued his resolve, making the surrounding students react repugnantly. Charlotte accepted his challenge and then commanded Sigmund. At that instant, Sigmund transformed into his huge original form, surprising Raishin and Yaya. Adapted From Unbreakable Machine-Doll Light Novel Volume 01 Characters In order of appearance: * Akabane Raishin * Yaya * Charlotte Belew * Sigmund New Characters * Kimberly Abilities New Abilities * Mass Regulator - Sigmund Magic Circuit New Magic Circuit * Gram - Sigmund Locations * Liverpool ** Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart *** Academy Gates New Locations * Liverpool ** Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart *** Main Street Foreshadows Trivia Cultural References Unanswered Questions Quotes Category:Unbreakable Machine-Doll Manga Chapters Category:Manga Chapters